


Planning

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onslaught explains his plan to Razorclaw. It doesn't go down as expected. </p><p>Written to a prompt from thousanth: Razorclaw, Onslaught - Similarities, differences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

"Stage one," Onslaught said, "orbital strike. Blast Off will target the facility from the upper atmosphere. Laser cannons should break through the outer shell." He paused long enough to load his second image, a three dimensional plan of a neat, compact building. He glanced at Razoclaw, making sure his audience was still listening. 

Blue lines flickered on the vid screen, reflecting on the cool yellow of Razorclaw's helm. A grunt of acknowledgement, all Onslaught was getting. 

"Stage two," Onslaught said. "Aerial bombardment. Vortex and Divebomb. They get in close and quick, disable any remaining towers and take out the rest of the cameras. You still with me?"

Razorclaw rolled his shoulders. "Standing here, aren't I?" 

"Stage three," Onslaught continued, optics on Razoclaw's visor. The mech was still, quiet, no reading him; frustrating. "Ground-based assault. We lead, everyone follows." He pressed a button, and a red line sprung up, weaving through the map. "This is the route. We get in quick, shoot to kill, clear the facility in two breems, locate the target and extract in a further half a breem. Stage four, Blast Off descends for pickup."

Razoclaw gave the screen a long look before speaking. "Waste of energy," he said.

Onslaught bristled. "Explain."

"Why go in? Why not wait for them to come out?"

"Time," Onslaught said carefully, "is of the essence."

"Then force them out," Razorclaw said. "Corrosive gas in the ducts, watch them run."

"They're better contained." Onslaught said. "We can't risk any escaping, or any damage to the target."

"Target's protected," Razorclaw countered. "Plasteel, two mechanometers thick. I don't see a problem."

"We don't know that for sure. If they're running experiments, it might be exposed." 

"We don't know that for sure," Razorclaw parroted. "And we don't know they don't have warping capability."

"Blast Off will maintain his position," Onslaught said. "If any warp out, he'll see them. Max range won't take them out of the crater, let alone off planet. They'll die, same as the rest."

"We could kill them faster," Razorclaw said with a shrug. "Easier."

"We need to be proactive." Onslaught almost growled the word. In and out in three breems at the most, clear the facility, take charge of the target and back to Chaar. "No waiting around, no margin for error."

"No careful close observation," Razorclaw said. "No time to let the enemy come to you. But you enjoy it, don't you? Going in cannons first, getting your hands dirty."

"Hardly." A brief pause, time to get his anger in check. "We stick with the plan, no deviations. Brief your team."

Razorclaw palmed the data crystal with his copy of the plans. "You do enjoy it," he said, making for the door. 

Onslaught raised his head, visor dim. "So do you."


End file.
